Drabbles Zelda
by Kamome-hebi chan
Summary: Simplement des drabbles sur divers jeux Zelda...
1. Twilight Princess

Je me suis essayée aux drabbles, et c'est ici que je posterai tous ceux sur Zelda (en même temps j'allais pas les mettre ailleurs) par groupe de cinq. Chaque "chapitre" (ici c'est plus vraiment des chapitres) sera un un Zelda en particulier, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne pourrai pas en faire plusieurs sur un même jeu ou bien que je les feraient tous, je me base sur mes expériences de jeu (il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de Twilight Princess et Wind Waker, aussi du Breath of the Wild, même pourquoi pas Hyrule Warrior).

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire mes premiers drabbles (je prendrai volontiers votre avis ^^).

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda appartient à Nintendo, pas à moi (mais bon ça tout le monde le sait).

* * *

Partir perdant

Encore un échec, il allait vraiment finir par y laisser tous ses rubis ! Mais pas question pour lui d'abandonner il soulagea un peu plus de sa bourse dans la main de l'homme à l'air narquois qui déclara tout simplement :

« Encore une fois monseigneur ? »

Il acquiesça, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Bien monseigneur, à mon signal… Que la fêêêêête commence! »

Il se jetait de nouveaux dans la cage, le fond en sueur, prêt à en découdre, celui qui observait sa performance réglait encore une fois son chronomètre.

Ce jeu allait durer longtemps, sans grappin…

Rien ne vaut la technique 

Il avait enfin battu le monstre cracheur de glace ! Il avait dû faire bien des détours pour accéder à cette partie du bâtiment. Il traversait l'inquiétant couloir quand les toutes les sorties furent bloquées par des grilles, un ennemi à battre, classique. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se retourner qu'un boulet hérissé de pics l'envoya contre le mur, il put enfin faire face à son ennemi : une armure animée de magie. Il inspecta la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil pour trouver une stratégie, des prises de grappins au plafond, la victoire n'en serait que plus simple. Malgré cela ses tentatives furent toutes des échecs, c'est alors que lui revinrent à l'esprit les techniques apprises par le loup, brise-casque serait parfaite pour cette occasion. Il attendit la prochaine attaque pour ensuite le prendre à revers. Ce fut à coup d'attaques aussi perfectionnées que bourrines qu'il défit son ennemi.

Suspendu et perdu

Il se demandait comment il allait atteindre l'autre bout de la salle… Suspendu à son grappin au dessus du vide sur une prise qui ne cessais de se mouvoir, cette dernière étant elle même accrochée à un rouage géant. Comme si son propre poids soumis à la dure loi de la gravité ne suffisait pas, des chauves-souris venaient l'attaquer de temps en temps… Les volatiles réussirent à le faire perdre prise et il tomba, il crut bien voir toute sa vie défiler mais réussi à se rattraper de justesse sur la roche, essoufflé, les pieds dans le vide.

Pause bien méritée  


Une boule de poil allongée sous un arbres des plaines d'Hyrule. Adossée sur le ventre de ce jeune loup, une démone au airs de chats coiffée d'un immense casque au détails complexes, tous deux endormis, félins et canidés réunis dans le repos, combattant pour le même but. Ils oubliaient durant ces quelques heures toutes les lourdes responsabilités qui pesaient sur leurs épaules. Tandis que le loup continuait de songer, la jeune princesse déchue regardait le crépuscule s'emparer du royaume, ce crépuscule qu'elle portait en elle, calme et doux, caressant la tête de l'animal des légendes de son peuple.

Tourner en rond

Cela faisait une quinzaine de fois qu'il faisait le tour la zone, sa compagne se contentait de l'encourager à effectuer les mêmes sauts prodigieux. Le parcours et le décor restaient le même, ils revenaient à chaque fois à leur point de départ. « La prochaine serait la bonne », se disaient-ils. Une fois de plus, le loup recommençait le parcours, de branche en branche, traversant une fois de plus le vieux tronc creux, évitant les Grosses Mojo Baba qui essayaient dès qu'elle le voyaient de refermer sur lui leur horribles mâchoires. Le constat fut le même que précédemment, ils avaient encore refait le tour...

* * *

Et voilààààà, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez, comme on ne le dit jamais assez souvent, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

La plupart sont inspiré de situation que j'ai vraiment vécue, comme le fait de vouloir faire le jeu de l'étoile sans le grappin, de battre le mini-boss des Ruines des Pics Blancs sans utiliser les prises (merci à la fée dans le bocal) et que j'ai tourné dans la zone pour se rendre au temple du temps assez longtemps avant de trouver le bon chemin... Bref, mes galères m'ont bien aidé à écrire tout ça...

Je pense faire les prochains sur Wind Waker où BotW, par contre je n'ai pas de rythme spécifique, mais je ne compte pas attendre des années. Encore merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Ocarina of Time

Bonjour/bonsoir, voici une nouvelle petite compilation qui cette fois se porte sur Ocarina of Time. Certains se passent lorsqu'il était enfant, d'autres lorsqu'il est adulte.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Toujours prête

Une douce musique traversait les plaines d'Hyrules, imperceptible pour la plupart, le son parvenait pourtant à deux oreilles d'équidé, qui, reconnaissant cette mélodie si particulière et chérie, se lançai au grand galop. Guidée par la musique, elle traversait le royaume sans s'accorder le moindre répit, Link avait besoin d'elle et elle ferait tout son possible pour le rejoindre. Elle arriva dans une zone aride, la roche rouge semblait ne laisser place qu'a une seule route. Enfin, elle le voyait, assis en tailleur à côté d'un pont détruit, l'ocarina à la main. Il lui sourit.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi ma belle, il désigna le précipice du doigt, t'en sens tu capable ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour lui assurer que oui. Il monta sur son dos, se tenant solidement à la selle, elle pris de la distance pour avoir assez d'élan et…

Pressé

Il devait aller plus vite ! Il esquiva de peu la pierre qui manqua de l'écraser, il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé sentir le rocher lui fendre des os, réduire sa chair en bouillie et plein d'autres horribles détails. Il venait de frôler la mort ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que Mido le laisse passer, alors qu'il était convoqué par le Vénérable arbre Mojo, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Que fallait-il encore ? Un bouclier ? Il devrait sacrifier ses économies pour ce pauvre morceau de bois ! Il avait intérêt à avoir quelque chose de vraiment important à lui dire.

Rien n'est facile

Cela devait faire une quinzaine de minutes qu'il errait dans les boyaux malodorants de Jabu-Jabu, combattant toutes sortes d'ennemis qui n'avaient rien à faire dans un tel endroit, l'acide grignotant lentement mais sûrement ses bottes en cuir. Mais où pouvait donc être cette princesse! N'était pas t-elle déjà digérée ? Un nouveau chemin s'ouvrit, divers trous, un étrange bout de chair électrique…

« Toi, qui es tu ? Moi je suis Ruto. Princesse des Zoras. »

Ce n'avait pas été si dur au final, il ne manquait plus qu'à sortir. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait…

Repos dans le désert

Il ne savait guère pourquoi, mais il se plaisait à aller ce perdre dans ce temple, dans son temps délaissé de Naboru. Il arrivait en après-midi, ce réfugiait près des grands serpents aux pierres gravés, respirant l'air chargé des secrets que la grande construction abritait,et, dans cet imposant silence, laissait son esprit se reposer et ressassait sa journée. Lorsque que la nuit tombait, apportant avec elle sa fraîcheur, il sortait pour aller près du petit oasis, admirant la grande statue se dessiner sous les rayons de la lune, toujours la main sur le pommeau de l'épée, n'étant pas à l'abri d'une embuscade des Gérudos. Il trempait ses pieds dans l'eau jusqu'à que le sommeil le tourmente sérieusement, conscient des danger du désert, il repartait vers un endroit plus sûr pour terminer la nuit. Il aura fort à faire le lendemain. Il reviendrait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il reviendrait.

La volonté divine

Elle était là, majestueuse, illuminée d'un puits de lumière qui ne faisait que renforcer l'aura puissante et divine qui se dégageait de la lame. Elle attendait que son élu s'avance, lui, intimidé par l'avenir que lui promettait cette épée, s'avançait timidement. Marche par marche, il se rapprochait un peu plus de d'elle. Il retint sa respiration, posa ses mains moites sur la poignée bleue, et en cet instant où le regard des trois déesses s'était posé sur ce jeune garçon tout de vert vêtu, retira lentement mais sûrement, donnant toute ses forces à cette seule action, l'épée de son socle…

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, je ne sais pas encore sur quel jeu se porteront les prochains drabbles, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	3. Ocarina of Time: 2

Après un petit bout de temps, le retour des drabbles! (CA FAIT CINQ FOIS QUE JE RETAPE CETTE INTRO A CHAQUE JE FAIS UNE ERREUR AVEC LE CLAVIER ET JE SURPRIME TOUS, CECI EST TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS ÉNERVANT) Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer les derniers comme des drabbles étant donné qu'ils dépassent largement la limite des 100 mots. Et oui, encore du Ocarina of Time, mais que voulez vous, je viens de recommencer à jouer alors je suis très inspirée ^^. Aussi un de plus que d'habitude, j'expliquerai pourquoi en bas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Mauvaise surprise

Au fur et à mesure qu'il soufflait dans le petit instrument, l'eau montait, tel un serpent charmé par le son de la flûte, jusqu'à que la plate forme flottante atteint son niveau, découvrant le passage marin qu'elle dissimulait. Enfilant ses bottes de plomb, il se laissa couler pour se poser dans un passage qui le mena à une pièce vide où se trouvais un interrupteur et deux grilles au plafond. Il fit ce que la logique lui indiquait de faire, il l'activa, la grille qu'il fixait ne bougeait pas, tandis que des bruits peu rassurants se rapprochaient de lui…

La clé du bonheur

Du matin jusqu'au coucher du soleil, il courait, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, il courait, jusqu'à sa mort, il courrait. Ce n'était pour lui pas si grave s'il mourrait jeune à cause de l'épuisement, après tout les lapins ne vivaient pas longtemps, et il était déjà anormalement vieux pour un lapin. Une nouvelle journée commençait, elle ne serai que plus belle que la précédente maintenant que l'enfant vêtu de vert lui avait vendu ce masque. Il imaginait déjà les grandes oreilles secouées par la vitesse de sa course, il se sentait invincible, plus rien ne pourrait entraver son bonheur à présent.

Mortelle croisière

Dès qu'il posa un pied sur le navire, il sut qu'il était impossible qu'aucun piège ne l'attende. Il remarqua la Triforce au milieu du bateau et sorti son ocarina pour jouer la Berceuse de Zelda. Les cloches tenues par l'inquiétant squelette qui faisait office de figure de proue sonnèrent et le bateau commença à avancer sur la mer de brume. Le cœur du jeune héro battait à tout rompre, la peur et le malaise qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il était entré dans ce lieu funeste ne faisait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses entrailles. Le Stalfos qui tomba le fit néanmoins rapidement oublier son mal-être, lorsqu'il se battait contre des ennemis aussi doué au combat, toute son attention était concentrée sur les mouvements de son adversaire et ne laissais plus place à autre chose. Il le battit sans trop de mal, ils avaient beau porter des coups redoutables, ils finissaient par devenir assez prévisible. Un autre tomba du plafond, les combats se poursuivirent jusqu'à la fin de la croisière. Dès lors que le bateau s'arrêta, il fut secoué de tremblements, Navi hurla :

« Link ! Ce navire sombre ! Vite ! Mets-toi à l'abri! »

Il sauta pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas, tandis que derrière lui, le bateau disparaissait à une vitesse fulgurante dans les profondeurs obscures et sans fin.

Spectre des tableaux

Il monta prudemment les marche pour arriver à ce qui ressemblait a une salle d'exposition d'œuvres, sauf que les tableaux étaient tous les mêmes. Il s'avança, la salle était vide. Il essaya diverses choses qui ne conclurent à rien, découragé, il entreprit de quitter la salle, mais lorsque qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie des petits barreaux sortirent du sol. Il sentit un souffle humide dans sa nuque et se retourna pour faire face à une figure qu'il ne pourrai jamais oublier, celle de Ganondorf . Ce dernier retira la peau de son visage pour révéler qu'il n'était qu'en fait une pale copie, le spectre de ce seigneur du mal et son cheval se mit à flotter pour s'enfoncer dans les tableaux et revint à la charge dans plusieurs de ces toiles. Cette phase passée, il abandonna son cheval et s'ensuivit une étrange partie de tennis, et, enfin la victoire.

La mort d'un spectre 

Vaincu, il était vaincu. Tué par les coups de la lame purificatrice, de toutes façons, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, il n'était que de la pâture donné au Héro du temps, qu'un simple obstacle pour le retarder, rien n'arrêtait la volonté des trois déesses. Alors qu'il se tordait de douleur, que son corps se brisait, la voix de son créateur retentit pour mieux le renier :

« Alors moucheron... tu as appris à combattre ! Tu revendiques le sang des guerriers… Tu n'as vaincu que mon faible spectre... »

Faible spectre, hein ? Le mourant rigolait faiblement de son pitoyable état, un rire nerveux et désespéré.

« Quand l'heure de l'affrontement sonnera, l'ombre du trépas sera sur toi. »

Le trou qui s'était formé au milieu de la salle aspirait petit à petit les dernières forces du fantôme, un spectre qui meurt, n'est ce pas contradictoire ?

« Ce fantôme était une création pitoyable, je vais le bannir par delà les seuils dimensionnels! »

Il ne voulait même plus de lui comme pantin, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Il hurla et se débattit une dernière fois avant de définitivement disparaître dans le trou qui se referma juste après.

* * *

Quand je vois à que la plupart parlent des moment les plus malsains du jeu, je me dit que j'aurai dû sortir ça pour Halloween... Bref, pour le sixième drabble, pendant que je faisais celui sur le combat contre Ganon Spectral, j'ai regardé un bout de lets play pour me replonger dans l'ambiance et à la vue des paroles de Ganonodorf, j'ai eu terriblement envie de faire un drabble dessus, et comme le précédent était déjà trop long, j'en ai fait un de plus.

Le prochain devrait (normalement) être sur un autre jeu que OOT ou TP (histoire de me faire un peu sortir un peu de ma zone de confort), et en 2018 !


	4. Wind Waker

Voici de nouveaux drabbles sur Zelda Wind Waker qui le premier Zelda auquel j'ai joué (la version HD, oui je me suis mit aux Zelda assez tard). Le dernier se déroule après la fin. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'art d'attraper

Le jeune garçon rampait prudemment dans les hautes herbes, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse repérer s'il voulait attraper la bête. Justement, la voilà qui lui tournait le dos, énorme boule noire qui cherchait à manger en baladant son groin sur le sol. C'était le moment rêvé, il s'élança avec la grâce d'un félin mais le cochon réagit tout aussi vite et détala, il se lança à sa poursuite sous le regard amusé du propriétaire.

« J'aimerais bien courir aussi vite qu'eux. » Songea t-il, néanmoins il n'était pas contre l'idée que l'on fasse son travail à sa place…

Boulet de canon

Il était sur le point d'abandonner, pas qu'il ne donnait pas d'importance à sa famille, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait le terrifiait. Tetra tentait a de le rassurer tandis qu'il se tortillait pour essayer de sortir :

« On utilise souvent cette méthode et elle marche très bien. Ne te fais pas de souci, ça va aller! » Elle se tourna vers son équipage :

« Vous êtes tous prêts ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Il ne faut pas manquer notre coup. Visez bien! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Link s'envolait en maudissant la fille pirate.

Arrivée fracassante

« BAM! »

Tel fut le bruit de l'atterrissage loin d'être réussi de notre héro, quelques secondes plus tard suivit le « Cling! » de son épée dont il se trouvait séparé et du « SPLACH! » de son corps qui tombait dans l'eau. Cette arrivée pourtant fracassante ne semblait pas avoir attiré l'attention des gardiens de la Forteresse maudite. Le jeune garçon nagea jusqu'au quai qui ne semblait pas surveillé. La pierre bleue qu'il avait toujours avec lui s'illumina :

« Aïe ! sans ton épée dans un endroit pareil … Heu... pardon, mal visé ! Mais ne fait pas cette tête là... »

Ah ça oui ! Pour s'être raté ils s'étaient ratés les pirates ! Ils pouvait bien les remercier !S'ensuivit une explication sur l'utilité du caillou fluorescent. Après cet « appel », il remarqua un tonneau, et déjà une idée pointait le bout de son nez…

La dure vie de pirate

La mer était vide ces temps ci, avaient bien parcouru leur carte de long en large et rien, à part quelques radeaux qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'attaquer. Ils avaient bien pu piller quelques sous-marins ennemis, mais pas de quoi remplir un coffre. Tetra regardait la mer avec l'espoir de voir un beau galion à attaquer, elle n'avait jamais vu ces bateaux mais sa mère lui avait conter de nombreuses aventures dessus quand elle était petite. La voix de Zucco retentit et en moins de deux la pirate était à côté de lui à lui piquer sa longue-vue, toute excitée à l'idée de passer à l'abordage. Néanmoins, elle se rendit vide compte qu'ils s'enfonçait dans la brume, et le bateau en question semblait bien fantomatique… Ni une deux, elle ordonna de faire demi-tour, son courage s'était envolé en se rappelant la légende du sanglant équipage du navire fantôme…

Grand voyage

Cela faisait une semaine que la paix était revenue sur les océans, la Forteresse maudite vidée de ses occupants et le Lion Rouge vide de vie… Ils devaient à présent trouver de nouvelles afin de construire un nouvel Hyrule à la hauteur de celui qui était sous les mers. Link jouait avec sa petite sœur quand un bateau pirate se profila à l'horizon, mais nulle panique ne prit la petite île, c'était la le signe du début d'un grand voyage pour l'héritière du royaume englouti et le maître du vent. Un voyage qui marquerait une nouvelle ère …


	5. Breath of the Wild

Après beaucoup de temps sans beaucoup d'inspiration, j'ai profité de l'été pour bien avancer Zelda BotW et aie donc eu suffisamment d'inspiration pour écrire ces drabbles.

* * *

L'assaut d'un grand oiseau

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient en altitude, le froid s'intensifiait. Malgré sa tenue en plume d'oiseau qui lui conférait une bonne résistance au froid, Link ne rechignait pas à l'idée de se blottir dans les plumes du jeune Piaf. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une distance raisonnable de Vah'Medoh, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être la cible des canons, mais assez près pour lâcher le prodige Hylien dans les cieux afin qu'il les détruise. Après un rapide échange, Link se lança dans les airs. Ce fut une véritable épreuve pour les muscles de ses bras que d'alterner entre le fait de tendre la corde de l'arc et de s'accrocher à la paravoile. Alors qu'il se croyait au bout de ce qu'il lui était possible, le dernier canon explosa. Avec soulagement, il se laissa tomber. Teba n'eut pas le temps de savourer leur victoire et plongea pour le rattraper. L'Hylien atterrit violemment sur son dos et ils crurent tous deux l'espace d'un instant qu'ils allaient finir tête la première dans le lac en contrebas. Le Piaf se ressaisit rapidement et laissa les vents bienfaiteurs les porter à hauteur de la queue de la créature divine dont le bouclier avait disparu.

Monture royale

Link avait laissé sa monture à quelques mètres de la statue de l'équidé, il se trouvait dans les ruines du parc Sandine à la recherche du fameux cheval blanc dont on lui avait parlé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une monture supplémentaire, mais un détail que le vieil homme lui avait fournit l'avait intrigué. Il s'agirait d'un descendant de la monture de Zelda. Un cadeau parfait lorsqu'il aurait vaincu le Fléau Ganon pour sa chère princesse. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de l'animal en question, un marchand ambulant passa au grand galop, effrayant le cheval et le faisant partir loin du jeune homme.

Une attente trop longue

Cela faisait quelques mois que Mipha, du moins son âme, avait été libérée par le prodige Hylien et depuis, à part les quelques instants où elle lui prêtait assistance pour le guérir, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Il ne lui avait pris qu'à peine une heure pour régler Vah'Ruta sur le château et depuis elle ne faisait qu'attendre. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps à Link de sauver les autres ? En même temps, à chaque fois qu'elle le guérissait, il se battait dans des endroits bien éloignés de sa mission. Leur seul espoir ne semblait pas prendre sa mission très au sérieux…

Rien n'est jamais vraiment perdu

Il s'était un peu éloigné de son cheval pour trouver un d'un Sanctuaire et tournait dans tous les sens à la recherche du signal. Il avait dû descendre une falaise abrupte et l'équidé n'aurait pas pu suivre. Il le trouva rapidement, dissimulé dans un renfoncement. Voyant le ciel se couvrir se contenta de débloquer son entrée avec sa tablette Sheikah, pas question de laisser sa monture seule sous ce temps, surtout avec l'équipement de métal qu'elle portait. Il entreprit l'ascension de la paroi en espérant qu'il arriverait avant que la pluie ne tombe drue. Malheureusement, à la moitié du chemin les premières gouttes ruisselèrent et il dû se résoudre à passer par un autre endroit. Le détour était grand et il dû de nombreuses fois utiliser sa carte. Se rapprochant du point de départ, il siffla longuement, mais rien ne vint. Après une bonne heure de recherche il abandonna et décida de se rendre chez la divinité Marlon, lui seul pourrait lui fournir des réponses.

« Voyons voyons si nous avons de regrettée montures… »

Et le nom du cheval disparu tomba, Marlon lui expliqua qu'il était tombé en contrebas après que la foudre ait frappé près de lui, un accident fréquent selon lui. Quelque minutes plus tard, une fois la bourse bien allégée, Link repartait au grand galop direction l'aventure.

Repos dans un autre désert*

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il se trouvait sur Vah'Naboris et il avait dû retourner les entrailles de la bête dans tous les sens à la recherche des terminaux de contrôle. Pourquoi s'être donné tant de peine à les rendre aussi difficile d'accès si c'était pour que le Fléau Ganon s'en empare aussi facilement ? Lui qui d'habitude faisait toujours un arrêt avant d'affronter la source du mal maîtrisant la machine se contenta de se reposer, il se positionna à l'avant de Vah'Naboris et se laissa bercer par sa marche lente et régulière. L'âme bienveillante de d'Urbosa surveillant ses arrières.

* * *

*: Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà fait un drabble sur Zelda OoT où Link se reposait dans le temple du désert Gérudo, les bêtes divines faisant offices de temples dans le jeu on peut mettre ces deux Links en parallèle.


	6. Wind Waker: 2

Le royaume englouti

Tout ce qui l'entourait à l'exception de son bateau était figé dans un voile marron fade. L'eau réagissait à son contact mais la cascade ne coulait pas. Le regard du Lion Rouge se faisait exigeant, alors il entra dans le château. Il prit peur en voyant les monstres, mais réalisa rapidement qu'eux aussi étaient figés. Lui qui croyait qu'Hyrule était immergé, il avait vu des plaines, des montagnes et des lacs depuis son promontoire. Et pourtant sans le passage divin aucun ne pouvait atteindre cet endroit. Il se sentait mal, s'il était né un siècle plus tôt peut-être que les héritiers du peuple du royaume englouti seraient encore là, à vivre en paix dans ces immensités pour lesquelles le précédent héro s'était battu. Il resta lui aussi figé devant la statue de son prédécesseur et les deux grandes toiles. Un grande tristesse, un regret inexpliqué l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'il poussait les pierres. Il regarda l'autre grande entrée mais se résigna, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il jeta un dernier regard à cette lumière éternelle avant de résoudre l'énigme et descendre les marches, c'était à son tour de sauver les terres et gens qu'il chérissait.

Appel aux dieux

Après des journées entières auprès de ces pierres vivantes, il avait enfin atteint le haut de la tour, il avait enfin prouvé sa valeur aux dieux. Il montait l'échelle barreaux après barreaux, profitant du vent frais qui s'engouffrait dans son bonnet et le vivifiait. Il était épuisé mais ne cesserait pas avant d'avoir achever cette tâche. Il inspecta la grande cloche et en découvrit rapidement le mécanisme. Il sortit son grappin-griffe et mit toutes ses forces pour l'accrocher au battant. Son corps s'envola, la cloche faisait un bruit assourdissant à chacun de ses coups, extirpant les dieux de leur somnolence.

La bête marine

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils voguaient en direction de nulle part, avec pour seul but de découvrir de nouvelles îles à explorer et de compléter les cases vides de la carte. Ils avaient évité bien des ennemis et traversé bien des tempêtes sans trop s'en inquiéter. Cela jusqu'à qu'un tourbillon les attire et qu'en son centre apparut un Kalamar, créature des légendes. Link qui commençait à somnoler sursauta à la vue du monstre couverts d'yeux. Il se saisit du canon et bombarda la bête sans trop viser à cause de la panique mais tomba à cours de bombe. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la fin quand son bateau doué de parole lui dit d'user de son boomerang ou encore de son arc. Ce qu'il fit, le boomerang lui permettait de frapper en de nombreux points mais ne se révélait pas assez puissant, il planta une flèche aiguisée dans chacun des orbites restant. Privée de sa vie et souffrant de ses yeux percés la bête hurla et se laissa sombrer au fonds des océans. Une aura brillante apparu à la place du monstre déchu et les deux vainqueurs se placèrent dessus afin de récupérer leur dû, qui en valait la peine.

Fin de la paresse

Il enrageait, depuis que ces satanés pirates avaient pillé son magasins, il avait dû revoir tous ses prix à la baisse. En effet, depuis ses bombes avaient perdues de leur valeur et ceux qui l'avait dérobé venaient directement en acheter plutôt que de les voler. Il en était même réduit à vendre ses produits au garçon tout vêtu de vert, même s'il doutait de la légalité de vendre des armes de destructions massive à un mineur. Il envisageait d'investir dans des feux d'artifices à présent, au moins les autres enfants pourraient-ils en acheter sans trop risquer d'exploser les bâtiments.

Si loin

Elle avait avec l'aide des autres habitants installé une chaises à bascule. Elle se balançait au gré des vagues auxquelles elle accordait quelquefois son attention tandis qu'elle brodait des vêtements pour ses petits enfants, l'une disparue et l'autre parti à sa recherche, tous deux si loin. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule que depuis la mort de son mari, et le fait de voir les autres familles de l'île si heureuses ensembles ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Mais elle n'avait pas à leur en vouloir, elles n'y étaient pour rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, et espérer.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait mit en ligne de nouveaux drabbles, mais le fait de recommencer Wind Waker m'a donné plein d'idées (et BoTW que je suis en train de terminer m'en donnerai sûrement aussi beaucoup).

Pour ce qui est du premier drabbles Le Royaume Enlglouti, c'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti en regardant ce monde figé et en admirant le lac par dessus le muret du château, j'avais envie d'aller au delà et de voir cet Hyrule.

Fin de la paresse, j'avais entendu (dans je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-vidéo) que ce n'était quand même pas très normal qu'un adulte vende de tel armes à un enfant, cela m'a fait rire (et c'est vrai) alors j'ai décidé d'en faire un drabble dessus.

Je ne sais pas quand sortiront de nouveaux drabbles, cela sera sûrement au gré de mon inspiration. En attendant, je vous souhaite que l'inspiration porte votre plume.


End file.
